<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutember 2020-Masturbation by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392522">Smutember 2020-Masturbation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy teachs Mabel how to use vibrators</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutember 2020-Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for smutember</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel sat in Wendy’s living room, completely bottomless. The rug felt strange on her bare bum. Mabel really hoped that this was sanitary. Wendy, also bottomless, walked in carrying a large box of dildos. Dumping the context of the box onto the floor, Wendy went through her assorted toys. Some were simply cylinders, while others were shaped like penises. </p><p>“So Mabel, see anything you like?” </p><p>“Uh.” Mabel was imitated by the shiere size of the collection. “Do you have anything...smaller?” </p><p>Wendy dug around her toys and pulled out a small oval shape device. “How about this?” She handed it to Mabel. “It’s called a bullet. It vibrates and you put it on your clit. Very easy.” </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Mabel pressed a button and sure enough it started vibrating. She turned to look at her friend. “Thanks for helping me figure out how to use these types of stuff  but don’t it’s weird that we’re gonna be masturbating in front of each other?” </p><p>Wendy looked at her friend. “Nah Mabel. This is what your 20s are all about. Doing that weird shit to see what feels good.”</p><p>Mabel shrugged and placed the device on her nub and a jolt of sensation blasted her. “Oo. Oo!” </p><p>Wendy picked a big, purple dick. “Oh yeah.” Wendy plopped down and spread her legs. She let out a groan as she stuck the monster in her. Mabel, meanwhile, was focusing on the pleasure the bullet was giving her. Mabel’s hair down there was trim, but nothing fancy. Wendy’s looked like she hadn’t shaved in weeks. Her crotch was a forest of flaming hair. Her legs were also unshaven, her pale skin flickered with her hair. </p><p>Mabel noticed that Wendy was watching her, her hips moving the the phallic thing in her. Mabel watched Wendy’s lower lips engorged the dildo. Wendy and Mabel locked eyes. In a flash both girls climaxed, hips bucking, juices spaying, and voices echoing around the living room. </p><p>Mabel spoke first. “So are we gonna talk about that?” </p><p>Wendy clawled over and wrapped her arms around Mabel’s shoulders. Let’s do something else.” And she pressed her lips against Mabel’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>